


Yet Another Challenge...

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-04
Updated: 2004-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: I'm jumping on the challenge bandwagon! These are ideas I've had for awhile but haven't had enough time to follow them through...





	Yet Another Challenge...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Since I love voyeuristic fics, I want to see a story where Michael discovers a porn tape of B and J's, takes it back to his place and watches it - maybe the whole gang sees it too. Anyway, as well as seeing how HOT B and J are together I want Mikey and the others to see the love there, too. I also want B and J discover the tape's missing...

I'm sure all you talented writers out there can do a great job with this!


End file.
